


[KAIHUN/SEKAI FMV] Faded

by jhanjhan



Series: SEKAI / KAIHUN Videos (Link) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, fanmade video, fmv, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: You were the shadow to my lightDid you feel us?Another starYou fade awayAfraid our aim is out of sightWanna see usAlight...





	

**Author's Note:**

> my 4th made-video ^^

 

 

 

**[[KAIHUN/SEKAI FMV] Faded](https://youtu.be/B45IGw83NBQ) **

 

 

 

 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Inspiration from this

[Kimi No Na Wa ( Your Name ) - AMV - Faded - 君の名は。](https://youtu.be/4kjiKzWqEpA)

by [Anime Lovers](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCopKoOYjBF1LM8ERYyRjEsg)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hooked with the song when i heard it from another fmv featuring Kimi No Na Wa (Your Name)... just like how hooked I am with SeKai ^^


End file.
